My Devil Tutor
by fateprincess
Summary: Mikan is born in a rich family and so is Natsume! They were childhood fri- er... enemies. And how could Mikan reach her dreams of becoming the president of their company when her brain is... Wait. Where is her brain?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! It's fateprincess. I changed my pen name from MizuiroLOVE. Yup! This is a story I had a while back. I edited it and reuploaded it! Hopefully I could manage to update real quick! Anyways special thanks to those who had included me in their favorite authors and those who have put my stories in their favorites! They make me really happy! Anyway, please enjoy this story of mine, My Devil Tutor. **_

_**Special thanks to my nee-chan Minahoru for giving my confidence boosts. Yeah I owe it to you my dear nee-chan why I still continue writing these lame stories of mine. **_

_**EVERYONE!**_

_**Feel free to leave a review okay? Love you guys! Muwah.**_

__**

* * *

~.Chapter One.~

* * *

**

So there I was, sitting in the corner of an unknown realm. I was imagining all sorts of nightmares while I was trapped in the room. I looked so much like a lost child inside this rundown shack. But I was still a child after all and I was ignorant. It was my first time in a very peculiar place. I'm used to all the fancy things, the expensive things and the easy-to-have-that-other-people-will-get-them-for-you things. Never have I imagined to be sitting here like a poor beggar on a cold winter night.

My name is Sakura Mikan. I'm the daughter of the Sakura family, owner of one of the biggest companies in Japan. I'm the cute, talented and happy-go-lucky girl who was now curled up in a ball, scared of what might happen to me. I got stuck in that room for quiet sometime and it looks like no one was going to help me. I heard some of my friends laughing in the distance. Oh how I hoped I could join them. But because of my clumsiness and a boy's cruelty, I was stuck inside a filthy place that might serve as my prison for now.

I was only 10 years old before and had nothing to do but cry. I flipped open my cell phone and tried calling up Mama, Papa, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna and even 911, but unfortunately, none of them were picking up. I had so many things in my life. I'm rich, happy, cute… but I lacked one thing, and it's the most important thing that you can take wherever you go.

It was already getting late but what the heck? It seems like midnight in this place! Oh please. Somebody help me! ANYONE!

"Anyone? Is somebody out there? I need help!" I shouted. No one seemed to be answering. Then a boy, just about my age, opened the door, letting in some of the light from outside. He opened the lights by the switch near the door. He was cute. His raven black hair made him look really cool. Ah... My knight in shining armor! Or maybe not?

"What's a girl like you be doing here?" asked the mysterious boy.

"I just got trapped inside."

"Trapped? You're kidding right? Or you're just a little dumb girl?"

I looked around then stared at him. He didn't look like he was joking. He was dead serious. But I was trapped right?

"Hey I was trapped and that's the truth!"

"You sure? Cause this door was unlocked when I came in. Geez, girls nowadays just tend to act like damsels even though they're not really in distress."

"Hey! Do you know who you're even talking to? I'm Sakura Mikan!"

"So what? Like I care about a stupid girl like you."

"Why you."

"My name is Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume. Son of Hyuuga Saitou. Got a problem?"

"Ah!!! So you think that you're a Hyuuga means you can just boss me around huh? Well, here's one thing mister! I'll never bow down to you!!!!"

So much for our first time meeting each other huh? Even before the Hyuuga family had been very famous because of their Company. They owned the world. Well, only the business world I presume. They owned the very powerful company, H.O.W. Corporation. I believe that if you knew what those initials stood for, you think that the Hyuugas are very boastful and sure of themselves. H.O.W. means Hyuuga Owns World. I have been accompanying my parents on business meetings and our corporation is the number 1 partner of H.O.W. Corp. in Japan. So my first meeting with Natsume wasn't the last. Though I wish it was.

I've met Mr. Saitou Hyuuga and his wife Mrs. Kobeni Hyuuga a lot of times. They were both nice people and if you think about it, Natsume is the only one in their family with a rude attitude. Even his older brother, Ruka was very nice. And I could say that my parents and Natsume's parents got very acquainted with each other. And that means more punishment for me.

I'm already 17 now and I'm turning 18 this coming January. I'm having a bit of hard time trying to pass high school and get into college. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating. I'm having an EXTREMELY hard time! My parents want me to run our company in the near future and it takes a great deal of knowledge and wisdom, which I unfortunately, didn't have.

On the other hand, Natsume had no problems at all. He also studies in my school, skips classes but he's still at the top. "He's got Einstein's brain!" as some teachers quoted. He also attends meetings for his father, so practically; he's taking part in ruling the world. He's smart, cute, cool, rich. All the girls must have fallen for him. But I'm still standing strong. There's no way that guy could make me fall for him. Not on my watch.

We usually fight over trivial things and make big commotions in school. When you say Natsume and Mikan there, everyone would say, "Aren't those two mortal enemies?"

We are! Thank you for noticing!!! I want to scream it out loud! I hate him! He's bossy, arrogant, doesn't care for a girl and mean. Geez. You can spell monster in his name.

But there are sometimes when he acted nicely to me. But I bet they were tricks! I'm not a mouse that can easily be lured by some cheese. Well, sometimes I am. That's why I hate myself so much! When I see his smile I get confused. But NOOO! I'm not going to fall for him. Even if his crimson eyes look straight into mine, or his charming smile… Natsume…

Wait! What am I saying?!?

So anyways, my older sister, Hotaru and my mom would be managing the company in the mean time since my father went to Paris to see if he could establish another branch there as he did in Shanghai. Mom told me to study hard so I can manage our company soon. Since my sister didn't like the business world at all.

I love business and I dream of inheriting the company soon! I want to prove to my parents that I can become someone they'll be proud of. I always get remarks from them that I was always lagging behind. They think I was so rebellious because I really enjoy my freedom but that doesn't mean I'm a bad girl does it? And my sister gets all the praise in the world.

My sister is very smart. She may have gotten my whole brain! Maybe that was the reason why my head is always empty. She enjoys inventing and her inventions were for really amazing. If you ask me, she could even make a livable planet outside the Milky Way! I have full confidence and support for my sister. Even though I sometimes get envious of all the pampering she gets from my parents I still love her so much that's why I'm determined to graduate from college soon so she could start her dream of becoming the greatest inventor in the world!

I'm already in my senior year in High School and I'm about to graduate in about 5 months. That is, if I would be allowed to graduate. I'm not really in the bottom of my class. I'm just at average, but because of the strict school curriculum, being an average is also failing. The passing grade here in Higushima High is 85 percent. The students in the honor list or the high-graders maintain their grades from 95-100 percent. The low-graders have their grades at around 60-75 percent. As for us average-graders we get grades from 75-88 percent. There's a very big gap between us and the high-graders. So chances are, I'll never be in Natsume's world. And that counts as a good thing.

Every year, the senior students take up the National Test on February 25. I still have barely 4 months to study for it. If I don't pass, I won't be able to enroll at any university in the world. So starting now I need to study.

* * *

_The End for Now… _

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: **I missed writing stories so much. It seemed like the last time I wrote was centuries ago~! Well, anyways, This is only the prologue of the story. I bet you found it boring. I was really having fun with typing the insane moments of this girl. Hopefully, the next chapter would go well~!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! This is chapter two of My Devil Tutor. It's really a miracle that you are here reading this and it makes me so happy! I hope you'll tune in for more! **_

_**Special Thanks to::**_

_**--my nee-chan minahoru**_

_**--my "adopted daughter" Anne for grammar checks**_

_**--my dear readers!**_

_**Those people who put my story in their faves and alerts and those who left reviews! **_

_**I love you guys! **_

_**Leave a review 'kay? Muwah!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~.Chapter Two.~**

**

* * *

**

The day started out as usual. My alarm clock rang at around six. I went straight to the bathroom and took a nice warm bath perfect for the morning. I changed into our school's uniform while rushing to the dining room where my mom and sister were already finished with their breakfast. I took my seat on the left side of the table and took the freshly baked pastries gulping them down one by one. And there was orange juice which I hated, so I drank only water instead. And after that my driver dropped me off in front of the gates of Higushima High, my school.

I walked past the gates and the guards immediately greeted me a nice morning. I smiled in return. I walked faster to my classroom but the bell rang early! Okay. Truthfully I was the one who was late. But it was okay, since my teacher has high respects for the Sakura Company. And me being the heir, he treats me like a princess and tolerated all my actions. Yey!

But there's also a prince. But he's not MY prince. Like I'd want him to be. Yuck. He was Hyuuga Natsume. My teacher has even higher respects for him and his family since he was internationally famous and intellectually gifted. I could not compare to my teacher's prince.

But I do have a prince or knight in shining armor of my own. His name is Uchikawa Zero. My boyfriend. He's the most perfect guy. The man of my dreams. I love him so much. And he does too! My life is perfect with him. But he was absent so that made my day a little sad.

But let's get straight to the point. After the stupid blabbering of that annoying sensei. It was something about math I think? He was going on and on with those darn x's and y's. Oh nevermind. I got a call from my dad. He said that the contract in Paris did not go well. Well he told me everything about his trip.

"Paris is nice," he said as I sighed. I never wanted to go to Paris. Then the topic changed and he emphasized that there was a prestigious school in Paris giving scholarships for the intellectually gifted. But those people who are to join their program must have top notched their college admission tests (for other countries) or the National Test in Japan. And he wanted me to enter that school. I was like "WHAT?!" But he said that it was an order and he hanged up. If my grades here in H. High are so bad, what are my chances in Paris? I inhaled deeply and put the phone in my bag. There was no way my dad's orders could be opposed.

I looked for some tutors form the Internet but none of them would work out for me. I'm a very stubborn student to begin with. I had series of tutors before but all of them gave up. I begged each of the high graders to help me but they answered me with a flat no. MY LIFE IS INCREDIBLY DOOMED.

"You know, you ought to ask him instead. He's got a lot of time in his hands instead of us. And he's the best you know." Anna suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I perfectly know that! Ugh. But I would never, ever ask that moron!" I said grumpily and stomped away.

Well then, I think there's only one way to confront this situation. I forcefully closed my eyes and sighed.

I went to the classroom but no. I went to the library. No. I sat on an empty bench and let myself think. Yes I still can think sometimes you know!? My head is spinning. Just where… Cafeteria? No. Gym? As if! Hmm. Ah! I know!

I went out to the garden behind the school. I stayed at the foot of a big Sakura tree near the pond. I knew exactly that he was there. I cleared my throat.

"Ahem. Mind doing me a favor?" I asked the raven-haired guy, sitting on one of the tree's low branches.

"Oh. Are you talking to me? This day is getting pretty interesting."

"On rare cases I need to talk with an alien pervert."

"So what do you want?" He asked jumping down from the branch. "If it's about you then talk to your field of strawberries polkadots."

"FYI Mr. I-know-it-all, it's plain white today." I said with a stone face. He was laughing. I wondered why. What the hell is this fox laughing about? It's absolutely irritating!

Then suddenly it hit me. Oh my God. I didn't reveal him the color of my underwear did I? I stared at something, anything. I didn't even know what I was staring at. I hate him! My moment of utter shock was cut off.

"Haha! You really ARE a dumb girl. So what do you want plain white girl?" His laughter gradually fading out.

"You're really gonna pay for this Hyuuga."

"Hn. Let's see if you can do anything about it." He turned around. "So you disturbed my little nap for this. This is really annoying." He let his fingers run through his hair as he sighed.

"FINE! I NEED A TUTOR!"

"A tutor? SO? What do you want me to do? Hire the best one in the world just for a dumb girl like you? Why don't you just ask your parents for one?" His back was the one talking to me. Hey know-it-all don't you know it's not proper to talk to someone like that?

"That won't do! You KNOW my status in class. I can't even do simple arithmetic! And trust me I've gone through so many teachers but none of them worked out for me!"

Good! At least he finally faced me.

"And? What do I care? I told you if it's something about you, you can just forget about getting me in your mess."

"Forget about your pride for once Hyuuga! I want YOU to become my teacher. My whole life depends on it! And that's that!"

"I'm not buying it."

I was almost in tears. My last hope was this evil guy and I even destroyed a part of my pride because of this. Oh well. If I don't do this I'll be grounded and I would never ever be able to become the president!

"This damn fox really knows how to insult me." I muttered under my breath. Mikan, you can do this! I bowed down to him. I never knew that this time would come, even though I did swear before. Oh! Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes." I nodded slightly, a little hesitant. What will this pervert actually try to do. If he does anything weird I'll really break his neck!!! He snickered which made me more nervous.

"What do you want me to do Hyuuga? Tell me wha—"

"Break up with your boyfriend."

"WHAT?! Are you some kind of insane jerk?!"

"Okay, then. No tutorial classes for you," he said as he walked away.

That stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid fox pervert from the Andromeda galaxy!!!!! I HATE HIM. Stupid alien pervert. I threw a stone and it reached a bout 20 meters away. Seems like I get so much energy when I'm angry.

"You can find a better way out of this Mikan! It's not like you can break up wi—" I screamed.

"Break up? You want to break up with me?"

* * *

The End for Now…

* * *

_**I hope this chapter is a good read for you guys. I really think Mikan is so dumb. Haha. Anyways, leave a review? Thanks! Please watch out for more~ ^_^**_

_**Anonymous Review Replies:**_

_**Tomorrowsmystery:: Thank you! I really hope you will enjoy this new chapter!**_

_**3 :: Thanks for the comment Anne. =P (I know napilitan ka lang. Haha!)**_

_**Lilly:: Thank you! I hope I did not disappoint you with this chapter.**_

_**See you all on the next update!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! This is chapter three of My Devil Tutor. If you are reading this right now then I am very grateful that you have taken time reading this story of mine.  
**_

_**Special Thanks to::**_

_**--my nee-chan minahoru**_

_**--anne for checking if there are any grammatical errors and spelling errors.**_

_**--my dear readers**_

_**--people who put my story in their faves and alerts and those who left reviews! **_

_**I love you guys! You already know that. Haha!**_

_**Reviews are really appreciated! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**~.Chapter Three.~**

**

* * *

**

"_We're already through!"_

Ugh. My head hurt like hell. I opened my eyes and stared at the clean white ceiling. My mind was blank. I could still remember, yet I did not want to remember. What actually happened yesterday? It was the most horrible day of my life. I closed my eyes and rolled on my bed. Rolled, rolled and rolled and— THUD!

"Ouch! Aaah…" I mumbled as I supported myself and sat up. Now my heart hurt ten times more. Stupid floor. Why did you have to be so hard? It was already 9:30. Oh my goodness! Classes already started and I'm gonna be late! I rushed to the bathroom and took a speed-bath. I raced out of my room, down the stairs and tumbled on the floor.

"Stupid Idiot."

I should have guessed who said that. Hotaru-nee-chan was staring at me with such blank eyes and helped me up. It was going fine when I slipped again.

"Stupid stupid floor! Why do you have to be so slippery?!" I murmured angrily.

"Poor floor. You're being abused by a chipmunk," nee-chan said with a loud sigh. "Well, I should consider you talented. It takes skill to trip on flat surfaces." She looked at me, walked up the stairs and locked herself in her room while I scurried to the dining room.

"Mikan! What on earth happened to you?" my mom asked looking horrified. "Your hair is not properly combed, your eyes are all swollen and you even wore your uniform inside out! My dear princess, you're a mess!"

I looked at my reflection from the glass walls of our dining room. I looked at myself. How horrible I looked that morning was indescribable. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Ma… We and Zero broke up… He… I…" I cried and cried. My mom hugged me tight and said,

"Oh that's great! I really think you're too good for him. Now, Honey, Go up to your room and fix yourself up. And don't wear your uniform again. It's a Saturday for goodness sake!"

* * *

I took a long warm bath. I sulked in the tub thinking of everything that happened yesterday.

"_You want to break up with me?"_

"_No, Zero, that's not true…"_

"_What's not true Mikan?"_

"_Wha—"_

"_We're together now so you can just scurry off. How's that for a taste of your own medicine, bastard?"_

"_You son of a bitch!"_

"_Hn. Aren't I the one supposed to be saying that?"_

"_Zero-kun! Zero! Natsume you jerk!"_

I called up Zero but all he said was, _"What are you saying Mikan? You've hurt me so much! We're already through!"_

Another tear fell.

Stupid. I love him so much. No, I'll explain everything to him. I will explain everything. That everything Natsume said wasn't true. That what he did was just to piss me off.

I covered myself up with a towel and walked out the bathroom. I saw him sitting on my bed staring at me. Our staring contest lasted for a minute until I realized I was still only in a towel.

"KYA! Pervert!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and went in the bathroom once again, slamming the door.

"Hn. You're the one who went out and deliberately showed your immature body you know." I heard him say.

"Why are you HERE in MY room anyway?!" I yelled.

"Nothing. You're mom let me in right away." He replied. Shit! That stupid mother of mine is so insensible. Doesn't she know bad things can happen?!

"Leave my room!" I ordered him. There was no sound. I waited until I heard the doorknob click and the door close. Ahh. Coast clear! I can change now. I opened the door and walked out. I turned right to where my wardrobe was and pulled out a matching pair of underwear and a pink halter dress. After I got into my clothes, I opened my drawer and got a brush. I combed my hair and let it fall freely on my shoulders. I looked at the mirror. Much better than what I saw earlier in the dining room. I turned around to walk out the room when I saw Natsume standing there, his back leaning on the wall and his head facing down. What the hell is he still doing here?! I thought he already went out? He looked at me and he was stopping himself from laughing.

"So it's blue flowers today huh?"

The nerve. He was peeping!!!

"You big perv!" I said and raised my hand ready to slap him but before it could even reach his face he stopped me.

"Who would take interest in an ugly girl like you? You were too ugly that I had to close my eyes. Sheesh. You really are an idiot. Falling for a sound trick." He let go of my hand. I pouted and went out the door.

"I'm going out for a stroll!" I screamed so that my mom would hear and then went out the house.

It was already fall and the roads were covered with dry leaves: a typical setting for a broken girl like me. I kicked the leaves and they flew here and there. Why do I have to be so miserable?

It was already noon and I felt hungry so I went to my favorite pastry shop, hoping that the sweets could take the pain away. I sat on table inside. It still wasn't that hot since it's nearing winter so I decided to take a seat outside and waited for the cream puffs and frappe I ordered. Everything is pretty dull now that I think of it. I guess when the one you love leaves your heart, he takes all the color away too. I took my phone and dialed Zero's number. I was going to beg him to stay.

The ringing lasted for a minute until he finally picked up.

"No. I've told you Mikan. He kissed you in front of me isn't that proof enough? These 2 years I have spent with you, I have been faithful. But what about you?"

"I was faithful Zero! Natsume can never ever take your place in my heart."

"A no is a no. And please don't call again. Goodbye."

I closed my phone still not believing what I just heard over the line. I can't do anything about it now. I sighed.

"A stupid girl is sulking on a table. Still can't get over it?"

Ugh. So this pervert actually followed me. He ruined everything! Making it appear as if we were an item. Who was he kidding?!

"I don't care. You got some nerve showing up before me Hyuuga."

"Shouldn't you be glad I helped out? You're bound to realize he's not the one for you anyway." He said taking the seat beside me.

"What do you mean? Even yesterday… What were you talking about anyway? You're making a fool out of me Natsume."

"If you had half a brain you would understand." He said pointing to a couple who were all lovely dovey and obviously they were happy with each other. The couple was walking on the opposite side of the street but I immediately recognized the man the girl was smiling at.

Zero.

I acted upon my instinct and didn't even bother paying attention to the waitress who gave me my order. I ran across the street. It was a good thing there were no cars else I had been dead by now.

"Mikan!" I heard Natsume say as he ran after me.

"Zero!" I screamed and he looked at me. I turned to look at the girl he was with. Panting, I even managed to let out a laugh. The girl was pretty but she was a slut.

"Where's the pain huh Zero? In a day you managed to catch someone. Poor girl. You'd be hurt by this bastard too." I said acting tough. "Take my advice girl."

"Mikan. We're already done so please leave our business."

"So since when have you been together?" I inquired ignoring his last statement.

"I can answer that for you." I heard Natsume say from behind. "It was exactly twenty days from the day you agreed on being his girlfriend Mikan."

"That's great. Just great." I said and slapped Zero's right cheek.

"That's for making me a fool!" and I slapped his left cheek. "That's for cheating on both of us," I said referring to the other girl.

"And this… " I kicked his thigh. I think I should have aimed a bit higher though. "is for… Oh, I just felt like it."

He fell on the floor and his girl went down with him and gave him a big punch. Ouch. That must have hurt.

I left them stunned for a while as tears continued to fall from my eyes. Natsume caught up with me and hugged me from behind.

"Hush. It's okay now. Stop crying. Damn."

I continued to cry and I couldn't remember the rest of the day.

* * *

**Thud!**

"Ouch!" I woke up on the floor. Why do I have to fall on the floor. Why can't it be pillows?!

"Wake up you stupid sleepyhead!"

"I'm already awake!" I screamed and looked at the person who just spoke. "Natsume?!"

"Shut up and get ready. We're going on a date."

What?!

* * *

The End for Now…

* * *

_**I really sympathize with the floor. He's always being accused of his true nature. LOL. Poor poor floor. xD **_

_**Take care everyone! Review onegaishimasu? ^^ **_

_**

* * *

****Anonymous Review Replies:**_

_**Lilly:: **Oh sorry. Actually chapter 2 was written before I even published the first one so I was thinking whether it's Paris or London. I guess I forgot to change that eensy detail. Sorry about that and thanks for pointing it out! Whew! I'm glad you found it hilarious! I'll try my best to make every chapter a little funny. ^^_

**Annnnnicor._ :: _**_Haha. You really like reading chapters ahead of everyone. Madaya ka talaga! Hahaha. I hope I can finish this before we get back to school though. _

_**Amanda:: **Yeah she is. Haha. I didn't know she could be this stupid. xD No problem! I'm glad you like this!_

**See you all on the next update!^.^**


End file.
